


Moments

by CheyRain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Floating - Freeform, Gen, Humor, annoying stark, can bucky get even a moment of peace?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: A moment in the life of Bucky Barnes, to start with at least.





	Moments

He leans back, long dark hair flowing out in the water. He closes his eyes and smiles.

This is peaceful,

tranquil,

nice.

He hears the lapping water echoing off of the white walls. Floating candles surround him, he is careful not to move them.

"What are you doing?"

Okay, moment ruined. He sighs before sitting up, glaring at the man standing at the side of the pool.

"I didn't say you had to  _stop_ , I just want to know why candles and a fully-clothed assassin are in my pool." Tony asks bewildered.

Bucky just glares at him, eyeliner is smeared down his face.

He walks, completely soaked, to his room to change from his sopping wet clothes.

A hot shower sounds nice actually.

Fucking Stark.


End file.
